Metal strips that are used in construction are typically first manufactured in coils, and then bent into various shapes for application.
In application and treatment of metal strips, the strips are typically delivered for further processing and treatment. One previously known method is to convey the strips by using unwinding reels, to turn the initial coiled strips into a flat state. This has a drawback of difficulty of feeding metal strips into the straighteners, and also difficult to straighten metal strips of irregular varying thickness.
Another previously known method is to use two rows of leveling rollers. This method has the drawback of large amount of deformation from the surface of the metal strips, and also producing a high noise volume during processing. In addition, because of the large amount of friction involved during processing, resulting in rapid wear and tear on the leveling rollers, and thus requires frequent repairs and parts replacement, increasing operating and maintenance costs.